Faces
by Sternenfeder
Summary: Drabble über ausgewählte Charaktere im Angesicht des bevorstehenden Krieges


Faces

Anmerkungen des Autors:

Hallo

Zunächst einmal: Harry Potter gehört mir leider nicht (sonst wäre ich reicher ;3;)

Inspiriert durch den Prolog meiner FanFiction „Rising" hatte ich Lust ein paar Drabbles über die verschiedensten HP-Charaktere während Harrys 6. Schuljahr zu machen.

(Diese FF hier hat aber nichts mit der anderen zu tun o_o/))

Einfach nur, weil ich diese Situation eines nahenden Krieges sehr interessant finde :3

Die Kapitel werden eher kurz sein~

Nur so als Warnung ö3ö

So, genug Geblubber~

Los geht's!

Mia

Kapitel 1: Pansy Parkinson

Es war ein strikt geregelter Tagesablauf, dem Pansy Tag für Tag folgte. Für viele mochte das langweilig sein, aber ihr war es wichtig. Es gab in ihrem Leben nicht viel beständiges, also konnte sie wenigstens mit den Teilen ihres Lebens, die koordinierbar und kontrollierbar waren, eben dies machen: Koordinieren und Kontrollieren.

Jeden Morgen um 5 Uhr 30 wurde sie wach, wenn ihr magischer Wecker klingelte. Dann duschte sie sich exakt 20 Minuten, zog sich ihre Roben für den jeweiligen Tag an, die sie am Vortag schon herausgesucht und mit Haarschmuck und Ketten koordiniert hatte.

Danach setzte sie sich für eine halbe Stunde in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und überprüfte noch einmal ihre Hausaufgaben oder las ein Buch, während sie auf Draco und Blaise wartete. Hauptsache sie war in der Zeit beschäftigt.

Sie hasste warten.

Sie hasste warten wirklich. Es war langweilig und man kam ins Grübeln: über sich selbst, über das Umfeld, über den Krieg.

Und Pansy wollte darüber nicht nachdenken, keine Sekunde lang. Solange sie nicht nachdachte war alles gut. Dann konnte sie einfach dem folgen, was ihre Eltern ihr sagten.

Mehr als froh war die Sechzehnjährige darüber, dass Blaise und Draco das so ähnlich sahen:

Solange man die Dinge nicht aussprach, selbst nur in Gedanken, konnte nichts passieren!

Da! Sie war wieder ins Grübeln abgerutscht. Schnell konzentrierte sich Pansy wieder auf die Zaubertrankaufgabe vor sich, die nach den Ferien abzugeben war.

Welche Wirkung haben Tentakelsaugnoppen?

Gelangweilt überflog sie ihre Erklärung, dass sie die emotionale Anziehungskraft erhöhen und darum häufig in Liebestränken Verwendung finden und die anschließende Argumentation darüber, dass die Tentakelsaugnoppen lieber dem kroatischen Kroaken aus dem Golfstrom entnommen werden, als dem karibischen Killerkraken...

Vielleicht hätte sie Zaubertränke doch lieber abwählen sollen... Das Zeug war so langweilig...

Gerade, als sie sich fragte, wo Blaise und Draco blieben, stolzierte Erstgenannter mit einem müden Grinsen die Treppen herunter. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung, ließ sich der Slytherin auf der grünen Couch neben Pansy nieder und küsste sie, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass außer ihnen keiner im Gemeinschaftsraum war, kurz auf den Mund.

„Guten Morgen~", hauchte sie und drückte seine Hand und er erwiderte ihren Gruß mit einem weiteren kleinen Kuss.

„Morgen." Dann fiel Blaise Blick auf die Bücher vor ihr und er seufzte schwer. „Pansy, mein Schatz, wir haben Ferien. Du weißt, ich bin wie du für korrektes und fleißiges Arbeiten, aber... man darf sich auch mal gehen lassen! Abschalten! Ruhepausen sind wichtig!"

„Die Ferien sind schneller vorbei, als man denkt!", erklärte sie und fügte mit einem kurzen Lachen hinzu: „Außerdem weiß ich genau, wie dankbar du mir am letzten Ferientag sein wirst, sollte ich es dir erlauben, meine Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben!"

Blaise gab ihr nur mit einem Augenrollen einen weiteren Kuss und Pansy lachte erneut. Sie wusste selbst, dass er schon irgendeinen Weg finden würde an ihre Hausaufgaben zu kommen.

Aber leicht würde sie es ihm nicht machen!

In den Sommerferien war Blaise am letzten Tag vor Schulbeginn bei ihr zu Hause aufgetaucht, wie sie es schon erwartet hatte und musste mehrere Aufgaben mit hoher Verletzungsgefahr auf sich nehmen, nur um einen Aufsatz über die historische Einschätzung der Koboldkriege zu bekommen.

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte Pansy, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten. (Pansy hatte sich weitere Hürden für Blaise Faulheit ausgedacht und Blaise, wie er Pansy davon überzeugen würde, einfach die Pergamente rüberzuschieben...)

„Der war nicht mehr in seinem Bett.", erklärte Blaise schulterzuckend, „Weiß auch nicht, ob er überhaupt da war... Vermutlich war er wieder auf Mission und hat nicht geschlafen."

Pansy versuchte ihr Gesicht so emotionslos wie möglich zu halten.

„Dann sehen wir ihn wohl beim Frühstück."

Die junge Slytherin stand auf und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Blaise auf, bevor sie ihre Bücher in den Schlafsaal zurückpackte. Den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke ließ sie ‚zufällig' auf dem Tisch liegen.

Irgendwie war ihr nicht mehr nach albernen Kindereien über Hausaufgaben, die in der Welt draußen sowieso keine Relevanz haben würden.

Seufzend nahm sie einen Stärkungstrank aus ihrer Truhe, damit Draco einen weiteren Tag ohne Schlafen einigermaßen unauffällig überstehen konnte...

Die beiden Slytherin gingen nebeneinander her zur großen Halle. Sie waren sehr darauf bedacht, sich nicht anzufassen, auch wenn sie nichts anderes wollten, als die Hand des anderen zu halten.

Blaise lächelte Pansy kurz traurig zu und ein warmes, wenn auch schwermütiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass er genauso fühlte wie sie.

In ihrem 5. Schuljahr hatte es sich zwischen ihnen einfach so ergeben und Beide hatten sich anfangs immer wieder versichert, dass es sich nur um eine kleine ‚Affäre', unbedeutendes Herumexperimentieren handelte.

Mehr durfte es nicht sein. Schließlich waren sie seit ihrer Geburt, wie in Reinblüterkreisen üblich, schon anderen versprochen.

Und Pansy war bewusst, dass sie, unabhängig ihrer Gefühle für Blaise, genau das machen würde: Sie würde denjenigen heiraten, den ihre Familie für sie ausgesucht hatte. Punkt.

Wie es ihr damit ging, war unwichtig.

Eine flüchtige Berührung an der Schulter riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und Blaise schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Anscheinend hatte er Pansy ihren Gedankengang angesehen, denn er flüsterte ihr leise zu:

„Denke nicht nach, über Dinge, die wir nicht ändern können."

Danach ging er mit schnelleren Schritten an ihr vorbei und trat vor ihr durch das Tor zur Großen Halle. Vielleicht, um dem Drang zu widerstehen, sie zu umarmen.

Pansy war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diesen Gedanken traurig oder tröstend fand, als auch sie, den Saal betrat, der aufgrund der frühen Stunde und der Ferien noch nicht so belebt war wie sonst.

Einen Moment blieb sie im Torrahmen stehen und ihre Augen suchten automatisch nach Blaise, der sich schon an den Slytherintisch gesetzt hatte und ihr den Rücken zukehrte.

Wenn sie jetzt einfach herausbrüllen würde, dass sie Blaise mochte, dass sie... sogar sehr verliebt in ihn war...

Würde er sich mit einem Augenverrollen umdrehen und ihr sagen, sie solle doch nicht albern sein.

Anstatt vor Freude zu lachen und zu ihr zu laufen, sie zu küssen...

Pansy atmete kurz durch und überprüfte mit einem kurzen Tempuszauber die Zeit. Sieben Uhr Fünfzehn. Zeit, um zu Frühstücken. Zeit, die Maske des nervigen, durchtriebenen Mädchens wieder aufzusetzen, die alle kannten.

Äußerlich Fassung, Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlend, nahm Pansy ihren gewohnten Platz am Slytherintisch ein.

Gewohnt. Routiniert. Richtig...?


End file.
